The Circle of Magic 5: Jian's Book
by Pandora of Ithilien
Summary: Jianara D'Altari is a runaway with a talent for woodwork. Can she learn to use her skills, and to have friends? Can she find her inner strength when all seems lost?
1. From Jianara to Jian

1Disclaimer: Jian and her family are mine, but that's about it.

**_Chapter One - From Jianara to Jian:_** Jianara D'Altari stood on the balcony outside her room, letting the wind flow through her long, white-blond hair. She stared down at the street below, biting her lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She was ten years old, and desperate. In her country, Janaal, it was customary for young girls to be betrothed at ten or eleven, and to live with their fiance's family until marriage, usually when the girl was about fourteen. The theory was that the young couple would get to know each other before marriage and thus become comfortable with one another more quickly. Jianara didn't know if it worked or not, and she didn't care. What she did know was that the woman of the house made the match, which meant her stepmother, Nadja. And Nadja hated her.

"She's bound to pick someone evil for me," the girl whispered bitterly. But what could she do? Nadja would get approval from Jianara's father, and Kaleb would have never even asked who the boy was. Just so long as his eldest daughter, the ghost of his first wife, was gone, he wouldn't care. He could hardly bring himself to look at her, much less try to help her.

So how was she to get out of this? Jianara sighed, discouraged. One hand slipped into the pocket of her skirt, where she kept what she referred to as her 'talisman'. It was a piece of wood she had carved a complex design of lines and curlicues and symbols on last year. Well, she thought she had; it had seemed almost as if the wood had guided her, and she hadn't had any real control. She always carried it, but it was always hidden. Jianara was forbidden to do any crafts. Artisans were the third rank; military families like hers (her father was a general in the king's army) were second rank, below only nobles and priests. Each rank had certain duties and those duties never overlapped. If she were caught using tools, she would probably be whipped.

And she couldn't run away either. It would be disobeying her father's will, and if she were caught, her father had the right to kill her. A disobedient boy, of course, would lose a hand at most, but girls were disposable. If only she were a boy. Boys went unnoticed; they could wander as they wished, while girls had to be chaperoned. If only...

She gasped. That was it! Pretend to be a boy! Not forever, of course. Just until she reached Janaal's borders. Rubbing her fingers against her talisman, Jianara grinned for the first time in quite a while. But then the smile faded. Could she pull it off? She had no boy's clothes. No, but she could steal some from the extra servant supplies. And as for her hair, she could chop it off. But she wasn't a very boyish-looking girl. _That's what hats are for_, she told herself. It would work. It had to.

She waited until midnight. The first thing she did was take her old whittling knife and cut her hair until there were only about two inches left. It was spiky now, but soft, like an animal's fur. Next, she packed a few things, keepsakes mostly. There was a miniature of her mother, a few books, and her mother's three journals. Then, she stole downstairs, went to the servants' closet, and took out a cream-colored shirt and beige leggings. She was able to find a beige hat as well. She pulled it down low over her eyes, swung her bag onto her shoulder, and slipped out the back door.

She was walking along her street when she realized something. She needed a boy's name. It had to be simple, and similar to her own name, so she'd remember it. She mulled it over for a while, and then hit on something. Jian. It wasn't a boy's name, exactly, more of one to fit either gender. "Jian," she whispered. A new name for a new future. It fit well.

A/N: Niko's first appearance will be soon. And as for the setup, this fic will go through most of Sandry's Book, parts of Tris's, Daja's, and Briar's Books, and then go into my idea of a fifth Circle book, as well as maybe give some idea of what happened in the four years between The Circle of Magic and The Circle Opens. Oh, and about her name, from now on, I'm going to refer to her as Jian, but for this chapter, that was no good, considering she wasn't using the name yet.


	2. Niko

Disclaimer: Jian's mine, but unless I've suddenly become Tamora Pierce, the rest isn't.

**_Chapter Two - Niko:_** Two weeks after Jian left home, she wondered what she had been thinking. On the road, she'd been captured by raiders and fitted with a slave's choke collar. They had brought her to Qalai, north of Janaal, where she would be sold. Right now, she sat in a wooden pen, waiting to be brought to the auction block. With nothing else to do, she watched her captors talk with potential customers interested in bypassing the bidding and buying a slave directly. You could do that, but it was always expensive. There were several people discussing terms at the moment, and while most of them had the looks of those intent on getting something they wanted, be it a bed-warmer or whatever, there was one man who didn't. He seemed almost disgusted at the whole scene, and Jian thought that maybe he had lost a loved one to slavery and was attempting to buy the person back.

The man was tall, with gray hair and a salt and pepper beard. He had an air of power about him that was interesting. He has also just won his bargain, and the raider he'd been speaking to held out a hand for money. The man gave it to him, and the raider walked over... to Jian's pen. He opened the door and yanked her out, dragging her over to the man. He handed over sale papers, which they both signed, and then sloped off.

Jian was trembling. What did this man want? Had she misread him? She felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up into the craggy face and black eyes of her new owner. He gave her a reassuring smile and led her out of the slave yard and directly over to a man who, to Jian's shock, removed her slave collar and took the papers and stamped them with a seal that meant they were void.

The man led Jian away from there and walked with her a bit before stopping and turning to face her. "My name is Niklaren Goldeye. I'm not interested in a slave or servant, I'm a mage, and I was looking for you. I'll be taking you to Winding Circle Temple in Emelan, and you'll be able to start fresh there - if you want. Or I can just let you go if you wish."

Jian stared at him. He was trying to help her? He'd been looking for her? But then, she knew mages were odd, so maybe that made a warped kind of sense. "Thank you, Master Niklaren. I'll go to this temple; my luck, if I were to go on my own again, I'd get recaptured."

Niklaren smiled wryly. "Yes, perhaps you would," he replied. "And if I'm going to travel with you, I must insist you call me Niko. I'm no more formal than I have to be, I'm afraid. And I still don't know your name."

"It's Jianara, but I'm going by Jian now." The raiders had taken her hat, though not her talisman; for some reason, they'd seemed not to notice it. But without the hat pulled over her face, even in boys' clothes, she was obviously a girl, so she saw no point in not giving her full name.

"Well then, Jian, let's get going. Emelan is pretty far from here, and I'm in a bit of a rush these days. Not something I enjoy, but there it is."

Jian nodded and followed Niko. She wasn't sure she could trust him, but then, if things went bad, she no longer had the choke collar, so she could run if she had to. But somehow, she had the feeling she wouldn't need to.

A/N: Well, that wasn't great, but it's better than my last two scenarios, trust me. R&R, people!


	3. Discipline

Disclaimer: Jian's mine, but unless I've suddenly become Tamora Pierce, the rest isn't.

**_Chapter Three - Discipline:_** Five weeks after Niko bought her from the slave market, Jian left her dormitory at Winding Circle and headed towards the carpentry shops. Not only did she want to see the carpenters at work, but she also wanted to escape Lina, Catlin, and Marisa. Those three girls had done all they could to torment her since she'd arrived. It was like home, like Nadja and her half-siblings all over again. She needed to escape.

So she went to the shops. She watched from the shadows as men and women worked on various jobs. They sanded tables, carved wood, and covered finished pieces with varnish or paint. She could have watched forever, but she was afraid of getting caught, so she went back to her dormitory.

When she got back, she was horrified by what she saw. Lina, Catlin, and Marisa were rifling through her things, tossing around her few belongings. Her books and her mother's journals lay open and face down on the floor and her mothers miniature was lying half under her bed. "What are you doing!" she cried. "Leave my things alone!"

Her shouts brought a dedicate - Dedicate Juniper - running in. She too was upset by the behavior of the three girls. But it was obvious that the scoldings they had received before were not helping. The problem was that, while these three were the obvious ones, the other girls didn't exactly treat Jian like one of them. Juniper sighed as she helped Jian get her things together. It seemed that there was really only one solution.

Later that day, Jian found herself outside of the office belonging to Winding Circle's head dedicate, Honored Moonstream. Her bag was beside her. Juniper had told her that she would most likely be moving to another part of the temple grounds, to a small cottage near the Earth Temple called Discipline. Juniper was supposedly taking care of some details for her.

A few minutes later, Juniper came out. "Come on, Jianara," she said. "I'll take you to Discipline." Jian nodded mutely. She had very little faith that this new place would be any better. It seemed she just was completely out of luck.

They went down the spiral road for nearly ten minutes, before they reached a small stone cottage with a thatched roof. There were two additions along the sides, one made of wood, and one that was cloth stretched over a wooden frame. This was Discipline, her new home.

Juniper went in without knocking. A woman with short, curly black hair and bronze skin looked up from the letter she was writing. "Hello, Lark," Juniper said. "This is Jianara D'Altari. She's going to be staying here now." Lark looked Jian over and then nodded, smiling at the girl. Juniper said goodbye and left.

Lark looked at Jian, an impish glint in her eyes. "So, what awful thing did you do to land here?" Jian looked at her, startled.

"Uh, nothing. I just, well, they thought it would be better for me here," Jian said uncertainly. Lark chuckled.

"I was teasing you, Jianara. That name of yours is certainly a mouthful." Jian laughed in spite of herself.

"It is, and I'm having everyone call me Jian. It's easier." Lark eyed her for a moment, her expression thoughtful.

"Well, then, Jian, do you want an upstairs room or a downstairs one? There are three upstairs and two downstairs."

"I think upstairs would be nice," Jian said softly. Lark nodded and sent her upstairs to pick one. Jian went up the stairs slowly. She was about halfway up when a sharp voice called, "Lark? What's going on?"

Jian froze on the steps, listening. Lark's voice called, "We have a new border, Rosie. Her name's Jian."

"Well, tell her to stay out of my garden," the sharp voice continued. Lark didn't respond and Jian continued upstairs. She picked the room nearest the stairwell in the end, and began to unpack slowly. This was it and she knew it. If things went wrong here, she would be on her own, and she had no idea what she would do then.

A/N: So, Jian is the first to get to Discipline. Yes, I know I added a room, but I had to. But I should warn any purists out there, this is (obviously) an AU, and although I will try to stay as faithful to canon as possible, it won't be exactly the same.


	4. Housemates

Disclaimer: Jian's mine, but unless I've suddenly become Tamora Pierce, the rest isn't.

**_Chapter 4 - Housemates:_** Jian wasn't a lone boarder for long. The very next morning, an Air dedicate brought a boy to live there. He was tall for being the same age as Jian, with coarse-cut black hair, gold-brown skin, and gray-green eyes. His name was Briar Moss, and he was apparently a former thief. He was also very rude, and told Jian in no uncertain terms to keep away from him. Jian was only too happy to do so. Boys made her nervous.

Another boarder came the following afternoon. A tall black girl, in a crimson tunic and leggings, with an ebony staff. She was obviously a Trader. Daja Kisubo, as she called herself, was nice enough, though quiet. Like most Traders, she was proud, and seemed scornful of those who were not her people. Jian didn't mind her; at least she was easier to get along with than Briar.

The day after Daja's arrival, Jian was sitting outside on the slab of rock that served Discipline as a step, fingering her talisman, when three people came up the road. She recognized the tall man; it was Niko. She waved and he waved back. He'd brought two more girls to live with them. Their names were Trisana (Tris) Chandler, whom Jian recognized from her dormitory, and Lady Sandrilene (Sandry) fa Toren. Briar wasn't happy to see two more girls arrive, and had no problem vocalizing his opinion. Daja, however, didn't seem upset to see more people ; on the contrary, she and Sandry were apparently already acquainted and were happy to see each other. Jian went upstairs and quickly hid in her room when Daja showed Tris around. "You can have one of these two rooms," Daja was telling the redhead, "but the last one's taken."

"That's yours, then?" the redhead wanted to know.

"No, it's Jian's. You probably won't see much of her; she's pretty shy. So which do you want, merchant girl?" Jian, listening at the door, went red. It was true, she was shy, but Daja didn't have to broadcast it! It was pretty obvious.

Soon Lark had called them down for midday. Jian found herself sharing a bench with Tris and Briar. Niko shared with Sandry and Daja while Lark and Rosethorn sat on the stools. The conversation made it apparent that the five children had more in common than their new address; Niko had brought them all there. Sandry asked Briar, Tris, and Jian if that were true, and they all said yes. Briar and Tris seemed annoyed by the noble girl's curiosity; Jian brushed it off and fled upstairs again. Not much later, she overheard a conversation between Sandry and Tris. The noble was trying to give the redhead something, and Tris was being mean to her, asking her how she could forget her place. Jian felt chilled. Tris sounded like the people back home. She wondered where the merchant girl was from.

There was a knock on her own door. "You won't bite my head off for being nice, will you?" Sandry asked. Jian shook her head. Sandry looked relieved.

"Good. Do you want this?" She held out a roll of cream-colored cloth. "I went a bit... crazy over the winter. With embroidery, and such. I have all these hangings, more than I'll ever need. I thought you might like one." Jian took the cloth and mumbled a thank-you. Sandry was way too outgoing for her tastes. "Sure," Sandry said, and she left. Jian could hear her talking to Daja on the stairs. Curious, she unrolled the cloth. It was an embroidered picture of a sunset, or maybe a sunrise, over the ocean. It was hard to tell. But it was beautiful. Touched, Jian hung it from her wall, across from the window so the light would slant over it and so it would be like a second window. After it was hung to her satisfaction, she lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what life would be like now. She'd been able to avoid Daja and Briar, as well as Lark and Rosethorn; now, with the house filled, avoiding others would be a lot harder. But she was good at it, and would most likely continue to keep back.

A/N: R&R!


	5. Oakbranch and Tris

Disclaimer: Jian's mine, but unless I've suddenly become Tamora Pierce, the rest isn't.

**_Chapter 5 - Oakbranch and Tris:_** That night, Lark told the five children that they were to meet Niko at the Hub the next day for lessons in meditation. Briar wanted to know what it was. Jian didn't listen to the explanation; she knew what it was. She had mage-relatives; what she wanted to know was why_ they_ needed to learn a mage-thing.

After chores the next morning, the five headed for the Hub. Along the way a group of boys tried to cause trouble. Briar and Daja seemed ready for a fight, but then a weird feeling came into the air. Tris seemed to be the source. They hurried away down a side path, and once they'd left the boys, Sandry brought Tris around with smelling salts. Once the redhead was back to normal, they continued on.

They met Niko at the Hub. He led them down a staircase and into a room that sent a shiver down Jian's spine. There was something in the air here, a sense of power that she could feel. Niko told them to sit cross-legged on the staircase. He explained the breathing pattern of meditation and counted as they breathed. Then he changed the exercise. He instructed each child to place their minds into something small. Jian cast her mind around for something to use and came up with her talisman. She fell back into the breathing pattern, and actually felt a physical change as her mind sank into her piece of wood, sliding into every nook and cranny.

When they were finished, Niko took them on a tour of the Hub. Jian found the whole place fascinating. The heartfire chamber, with its motionless dedicates, was a but unnerving, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, a storm was just beginning to make itself heard when Jian left. She was getting bored hiding in her room, so she headed, once again, for the carpentry areas.

She hadn't been wandering long when the skies opened and it began to pour. Jian didn't think; she just opened a door and ducked inside. She shut the door and turned around. She gasped when she saw the man who looked up from sanding a table. He was a large white man, with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing the green habit of an Earth dedicate. He cast a searching look over her, one eyebrow raised.

"I, I'm sorry," she stammered. "It was raining, and I... I'm so sorry. I'll just go now." She turned to pull the door open again when a large hand came down on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at the dedicate. He smiled at her.

"Now then, lass, calm down. You don't have to go rushing out like that." He spoke with a country accent. "What are you doing up here, anyway? It's a long way from the dormitories."

Jian blushed. "I live at Discipline, actually. And I... I like watching carpenters. I always have, but I was never - " She cut herself off, shocked. Why was she speaking so freely? She could only assume that it was because this man seemed so easy to talk to. She'd only been there a moment, but she was good at reading people. That was because she spent so much time observing, not joining in. She had instincts about people. They had told her to trust Niko, and they made her feel comfortable with this stranger.

"Discipline, is it?" he murmured. There was something in his tone she didn't quite understand as he eyed her again. Then he glanced out of the single window. "Well, lass, from the looks of that storm, we'll be holed up here a while, so I may as well introduce myself. I'm Dedicate Oakbranch. And what's your name?"

"Jian."

"Nice to meet you, Jian. So, you say you enjoy watching carpenters. Ever tried your hand at the craft?"

Jian shook her head. "No. I'm Janaali, and not of the artisan rank. It's illegal." Oakbranch's face darkened.

"I've heard of those laws. They're ridiculous, they are. But, you're here now. Would you like to try it?"

Jian didn't realize that her eyes lit up. Oakbranch saw and grinned as the girl nodded fervently. "Well, come on, then," he said, and handed her some sanding paper. He proceeded to guide her through the sanding technique.

Jian didn't even realize that the rain had stopped. After the sanding was finished, Oakbranch covered the wood in a coat of something he called resin. He said it helped protect the wood, and had her help him. When they finished that, he stood back to survey the work.

"Well, Jian, you've been a real help to me. I've been thinking lately that I need an apprentice. Would you be interested?"

Jian's jaw dropped. She closed it quickly and nodded. He clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Good! Then I'll see you here tomorrow after the midday rest. Now run on home. It's almost supper, and I'm pretty sure growing youngsters shouldn't miss meals." He winked at her and she grinned at him before leaving.

Jian walked back to Discipline, so excited it nearly hurt. She was going to learn carpentry! It didn't matter anymore that she was of the second rank, that her interest in crafts would be considered wrong back home. Finally she saw the blessing of this place; she could be free here, free to choose her own path. "Thank you, Ilyina," she prayed to the goddess the Janaalis devoted themselves to. She just hoped Lark would agree to let her learn from Oakbranch, but she saw no reason why the dedicate wouldn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Jian discovered she wasn't the only one who had been offered lessons. Daja spoke to Lark about being offered a place with a smith, Dedicate Frostpine. Jian thought there was something odd about the reactions of Lark and Rosethorn to this news, and she noted it to consider later. When Lark came back downstairs after giving Daja some clothes - Daja only had mourning garments, and she didn't want to mess them up - Jian steeled herself. She had stayed downstairs for once, sitting in an unobtrusive spot. She doubted anyone had even noticed her.

She stood up and walked over to where Lark sat, near Rosethorn. "Um, Lark?"

Lark looked up and smiled at the girl. "Yes, Jian? Is everything all right?"

Jian nodded. "Yes. I wanted to ask... I met one of the carpenters today. Dedicate Oakbranch. He says he'd like to teach me and I wanted to be sure it was allowed."

Lark and Rosethorn exchanged a look much like the one they'd shared when Daja had given her news. Then Lark turned back to Jian. "I don't see any problem. When does he want you to work with him?"

"After the midday rest."

"Sounds fine. I'm sure you'll learn a lot from Oakbranch. We know him as well; he's one of the best." Jian smiled her thanks and went upstairs.

She was so giddy over her good fortune that, when passing Tris's room and seeing the redhead engrossed in a book Jian recognized as one she'd read herself, she forgot to be shy. She knocked on Tris's open door. The redhead looked up, annoyance glinting in her gray eyes.

"What?" she demanded crossly. Jian almost balked at Tris's tone, but decided not to. Today had shown her beyond any shadow of a doubt that what had been true at home wasn't so here, and maybe, just maybe, that meant she could stop hiding quite so much.

"I was just wondering what you thought about that book you're reading. I read it last year."

Tris's expression changed. "Really? You like biographies?" The book was a biography of Empress Ch'ai of Yanjing, the only woman to rule that country.

"I like reading in general," Jian said. "I like novels, and myths, but I also like history and some biographies. The women of my class back home are just marriage fodder, and I liked the idea of a woman with power. Female rulers are illegal back home."

"Marriage fodder? Not another noble! And where are you from?"

"Janaal. And no, I'm not a noble. They're the first rank. I belong to the second rank."

"That's military, right?" Tris said slowly. At Jian's surprised look, she explained, "I read about it. Do you want to come in?" Jian smiled, and sat down on the bed next to Tris. They had a nice talk about books and decided to go to the library together that Sunsday, when they had free time.

Jian went to bed that night feeling happier than she had in a long time. She was going to learn carpentry, and she just might have made her first real friend. She fell asleep smiling.

A/N: OK, I know it's a change in character. Jian was more open around Oakbranch because he's that type of person; he just makes you feel comfortable. I'm sorry if that didn't come across, but then, I only just introduced him. As for the thing with Tris, I always saw Jian connecting with Tris first. They have a lot in common with each other. A love of books is only the beginning. And although it seems odd that Jian should make the first move here, the main reason for her shyness is fear. She's afraid to let people in even a little bit, afraid to trust, because of the childhood she had. Oakbranch's offer to her was an epiphany of sorts. She's beginning to hope that if one thing in her new life can be different, maybe it all can be.


	6. The Truth Is Out

Disclaimer: Jian's mine, but unless I've suddenly become Tamora Pierce, the rest isn't.

_Chapter 6 - The Truth Is Out:_ Two days later, the residents of Discipline were up at dawn. It was Lark's and Rosethorn's turn to man the Winding Circle booth in Summersea's marketplace, and the children were coming along. Jian was excited; she was a city girl, after all, and she'd liked the look of Summersea when she'd come through it with Niko.

That morning it was just Rosethorn with the children. Lark had gone somewhere else. Briar and Daja guarded the booth. Tris, Sandry, and Jian showed items. Rosethorn was at the cashbox.

They worked straight through midday, eating standing up. Lark returned soon after that, and talked Rosethorn into letting the children explore. Rosethorn agreed, and gave each child five copper crescents, to Jian's surprise.

They spent a crescent each at a nearby sweetshop, and then washed their hands in a fountain before splitting up. Jian wandered around, looking at the wares of various stalls, paying special attention to anything made of wood. Her only purchase was a small set of headcloths. Back home, women of the first and second ranks usually wore veils that covered everything from below their eyes to their chin, but artisan women - which was what she was now on her way to becoming - and merchant women wore headcloths. She bought a black one, a white one, a dark blue one, and a deep green one, at a crescent each.

She had just finished tying the green one around her head - it matched the dark green shirt and white leggings she wore - when she heard a commotion. She turned and was surprised to see that Sandry, Daja, and Briar had gotten into a fight with some local boys. She could see _Briar_ picking a fight, and maybe even Daja if she were sufficiently provoked, but Sandry? True, she'd been quick to defend Briar the previous morning after he'd stolen that little tree of his, but a physical fight? Jian bit her lip. Should she get involved? She didn't know much about fighting, but her housemates were outnumbered. Sighing - she would regret this, she knew - she ran over to help where she could.

Tris looked around when she was done with the bookseller. She was upset to see her housemates involved in a fight. Daja was laying about her with her staff, Briar doing quick things that made his opponents yelp, Sandry was lobbing gutter dirt at a boy, and Jian elbowed a boy when he grabbed her by the hair. Tris hated fighting, but she had to do something. She lifted water from the ocean, intending to dump it on the boys the other four were fighting, but someone spun her around and the water became a waterspout. She tried to hold it, but eventually failed. Luckily, Daja had gotten Lark, who stopped it with some kind of spell using a piece of thread and a spindle.

The group had hoped to get away without trouble, but no luck. There were people shouting about unlicensed magic, healers, and so on. When, of all people, the ruling duke of Emelan, Duke Vedris, rode up with Niko, things only got worse, to Jian's mind. Though the parents of the boys left, knowing that they'd have to pay a fine for animal cruelty - apparently, Sandry had started the fight, in defense of a small puppy she now held - others demanded to know about Tris' waterspout. When Niko explained that Tris didn't know she was a mage, and that this was an accident, they demanded to know how that could be. One woman said "If she's ignorant of it, then why is she with Lark and Rosethorn? Everyone knows the mageborn are placed in their care!" Daja, Sandry, Jian, and Briar glanced at each other, startled.

_I'm a mage?_ Jian thought. And then the rest of the woman's statement hit her. She looked at the sick-looking Tris and felt a rush of anger that startled her. She stood up. All four of the others had said something already, but she had remained silent. Now, suddenly, she was speaking, to the woman who had talked about Lark and Rosethorn.

"Well, we _didn't_ know!" she shouted, shocking herself. She didn't even notice that her housemates' jaws dropped; that even Lark, Rosethorn, and Niko were startled. "We're not from around here, so please explain to me how we were supposed to know that Lark and Rosethorn take care of mages?" No one answered. Briar tugged her down.

In the end, an agreement was reached and they were able to leave. The duke rode with them, along with a group of soldiers. They stopped for dinner, and afterwards, there was a bit of a talk about the dog, what they would name him. Little Bear was the suggestion, but there was also a slight fuss over Sandry's use of the word 'we'.

Sandry then said, "Did you know? About - magic?"

"No," Briar whispered. Daja answered as well, explaining about Trader attitudes towards crafts and what had happened when she'd caught a red hot iron bar in her hands the day before at Frostpine's forge. When she was done, Jian joined in.

"We're like that, in Janaal. Each rank has its own duties. I don't belong to the artisan class, so it was illegal for me to work with wood." Briar glanced at her.

"You know, I'd've never thought you could talk that loud, like earlier," Briar remarked. Jian blushed, and Briar turned his attentions to Tris, who wasn't pleased about it.

When they got back to Winding Circle, they confronted Niko about why he hadn't told them about magic. He explained that they had all endured a difficult year, and that he preferred they grow into their power, rather than have it thrust on them. Jian supposed it made sense, though she wished it didn't. They returned to Discipline after that, and practically collapsed into bed, new revelations or no.

A/N: I know I skipped a lot of detail here, but I'm assuming that if you're reading this, you've read _Sandry's Book_ (or _The Magic in the Weaving_, in the UK, from what I hear) and know this scene pretty well. I didn't think it was necessary to rehash everything.


	7. Getting Down To Business

Disclaimer: Jian's mine, but unless I've suddenly become Tamora Pierce, the rest isn't.

_Chapter 7 - Getting Down To Business:_ The next afternoon, Jian flew to Oakbranch's shop. He smiled brightly at her. "So, how was the market?"

"You know what happened, don't you?"

"Yes, I'd heard."

"Why didn't you tell me I had magic?" Oakbranch smiled sadly.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react, to be honest. You were still afraid to study the basic craft, thanks to your country's addled rules, and I didn't know if you'd shy away from craft magic."

"Oh." He had a point, she realized.

"So. You know now." He was watching her closely. "Does it change anything?"

Jian considered, chewing her lip thoughtfully. "Only one thing. I want to learn more now than ever."

Oakbranch laughed. "I thought as much. So, come over here then. See if you can tell me what these blocks are made of and what they're good for." He gestured to a table laden with blocks carved of various woods. She picked one up.

"Maple. Used in house building..."

* * *

The next months were filled with study. Jian had never had to learn so much, she felt, and yet she'd never been happier. One day all five children were lazing on the roof, talking about their lessons. After Tris described making star charts, Jian laughed. "Well, I don't have to worry about that," she said. "We're past tools now, and we're on to resins and oils, magic and non-magic. It's all right, I guess, but a little dull."

Briar snorted. "Well, at least you don't wake up at night muttering about fennel." He saw that Sandry wasn't watching him, and he tickled the back of her neck with a straw. Sandry whirled, but he'd already managed to stick the straw in his mouth.

She glared at him, but couldn't do anything. She didn't have any proof. "So, _trangshi_, what's that Frostpine teaching you?" he asked Daja. Sandry told him off for using the term. Daja said she didn't care.

"What's that mean, that tr-_ trangshi_?" Tris asked. Jian looked worriedly at Daja. She'd learned some Tradertalk from a friend of her uncle's, a man whose mother was also _trangshi_. Daja scowled at the redhead.

"The others speak Tradertalk, why can't you?" she demanded. "It's _trangshi_, all right? It means -"

"Forbidden," said Briar.

"Bad luck," offered Sandry at the same time.

"Outcast," Jian put in a beat behind them. Tris looked shocked.

"What could you have done at your age to be called that?" she demanded. Daja explained in a few clipped sentences.

"So, what is Frostpine teaching you?" Briar persisted. Daja rolled her eyes and told them about making and magicking tools, and worse, learning all the details of coal. When she'd finished, Briar tickled Sandry again. Her fingers made a pinching motion and the straw suddenly turned on Briar and attacked him mercilessly. He nearly fell off the roof; Daja and Sandry pulled him back up.

"Did you know you could do that?" Briar said, awed. "You're magic's with thread, you told us."

"Well, you can weave straw, sort of," the young noble replied. "I'll see if I can't unravel the string on your breeches if you don't behave!"

* * *

Later, Jian was leaving Oakbranch's and thinking about the roof incident. Fights kept springing up between Daja, Briar, and Tris, with Sandry playing peacemaker. And where was she? Standing in the shadows, watching but not participating. Did she want to keep on like that? Or maybe, did she want to get involved? Not to fight, necessarily, just to really be a part of things, not just joining in with the conversation occasionally. It was something to think about.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you all, though most of it is basically a book excerpt. R&R!


End file.
